shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocloud
Nocloud is the slash ship between Noctis Lucis Caelum and Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy fandom. Canon As Noctis and Cloud are from different Final Fantasy series, they have never met in canon. Since Noctis is from Final Fantasy XV, while Cloud's is Final Fantasy VII. Both of their Final Fantasy games are two of the well liked FF sages/trilogies, from how their stories continued after their first games. Noctis's FF series has a few prequels, filled in gap stories and then a few alternate endings where some of them are featured in an film, anime and book than just a few other games, the same with Cloud's as they too have a few sequels and prequels where some of them are featured in an film and two short amines. While they have never met in canon, they do in the Dissidia series, where they both appear as warriors of Materia, as well as allies in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. After Noctis awakens in the dimension world and was saved by Lightning, Cloud comes up to Noctis to see if he is the new warrior. After that the two fought along side each other, with their other allies, throughout the game. They also appear in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, along with the other Final Fantasy crossover game, World of Final Fantasy. Both Cloud and Noctis have lost people that they care about to death, Cloud's being his mother, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough, just as Noctis's are his father, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and a few others who have died for him. They have also powerless to stop Aerith and Luna's deaths and could watch as the blades were pierced into them, as both Cloud and Aerith were taken by surprise while Noctis was heavily injured and Ardyn stabbed Luna before he could do anything to stop him. Which Cloud and Noctis felt guilty for not being able to save them, as their deaths were the ones that hit them the hardest, while Aerith and Luna don't blame them for happened to them. After Zack died, the Mako poisoning and trauma had caused Cloud to think that Zack's memories are his, along with him taking Zack's SOILDER rank as a former SOILDER turned mercenary for higher. While Noctis's birth right has him becoming the new King of Lucis, even though the fall of his kingdom prevent him from taking the reasonability's of his father's other kingly duties. Fanon Nocloud is one of newer Final Fantasy crossover ships. Some fans are hoping that Noctis will get added to the Kingdom Hearts series, like Cloud has. On AO3, the ship only has 6 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Cloud/Noctis (FFXV) on FanFiction.Net :Cloud/Noctis (FF Versus XIII) on FanFiction.Net :Cloud/Noctis (Dissidia) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : Gallery Cloud and Noctis by hey-heichou-suz.png Cloud and Noctis by spooky-majora.png Cloud and Noctis by spooky-majora 1.png Cloud and Noctis by fuckyeahffboys.jpg Noctis and Cloud by ultrasomnia84.jpg Trivia *The summon monsters featured in both of their FF games are Shiva, Bahamut, Ifrit, Cactuar, Ramuh and Titan. Six of FFXV's summons are viewed as gods that go by the title of Astrals, and along Noctis can summon them. While in order for Cloud and his allies to summon their summon monsters is through the use of a red colored Materia. **FFXV's version of Shiva is called the Glacian, a Ice Goddess who had token the of a human so she could serve as the High Messenger Gentiana, until it was time for Noctis to form a pact with her. Whenever Noctis summons her, she first appears as Gentiana became transforming herself into the Glacian, while a copies of her hover around him before they unleash their ice powered attacks. *Both of them are seen using a mobile phone in their FF worlds. *Cloud is one of the included Final Fantasy characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, who is commonly featured in it since the first KH chapter through the first game of the series has been alertly retold in both Chain of Memories and Re:Coded, along with him being apart of the prequel game Kingdom Hearts X. While parts of Noctis's character are drawn from the main KH protagonist, Sora, along with the fictional game trailer clip titled "Verum Rex", appears to be based on Final Fantasy Versus XIII, since the featured male protagonist, Yozora, looks a lot like a silver-haired version of Noctis. **In the Toy Story world, Toy Box, Sora was confused for a Yozora action figurer, and the character himself was in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts III. *The dark color of Noctis's hair would probably remind Cloud of his friend Zack Fair, just as Cloud's blond hair color could remind Noctis of his friend Prompto Argentum. *After the Final Fantasy film, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud's dark Cloudy Wolfing attire became his main clothing, black is also seen as Noctis's main color since his name means night. *Noctis would remind Cloud of Zack , due to the looKing simlair to zack.